rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cousins Bellic
'''The Cousins Bellic is the introductory mission in GTA IV given to the main protagonist Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic. ''' This mission introduces Niko to his new home and the land of opportunity Liberty City. Game Introductions This mission introduces the player to the main protagonist Niko Bellic, the new Liberty City along with his cousin Roman Bellic who claims to live the "American Dream" but turns to be a lie and many in game mechanics such as driving cars. Mission tasks The player must must follow this objective to complete the mission *Drive to Roman's place. Mission Walkthrough Introductory Cutscene The Mission first starts off at the Platypus boat as it is arriving to Liberty City. The Introductory cutscene shows a sex "scene" between Dave and an unnamed women, then the protagonist Niko Bellic knocks the door and tells Dave to hurrry the that ship is about to dock. A moment later another friend of Niko Hossan Ramzy, tells Niko to ignore him and to come because the ship is about to dock. As the ship is about to dock Niko and Hossan talk about "The Land of Opportunity". Niko tells Hossan about how his cousin is leaving the "American Dream", he than talks about his mistakes and that he got into some trouble which is his reason to come to Liberty City. The Cutscene then rolls on to another scene showing a Chef checking out some diamonds, he then sneaks them into a bowl he is cooking with. Finnally the Platypus ship arrives to Liberty City, Niko and the other crew members leave the ship, as the people leave the ship they are greeted by their family members and leave the area, while Niko stays there waiting for his cousin. Driving Roman Finnally Niko's cousin Roman Bellic arrives, driving a taxi while being drunk and a greets him. Roman (drunk) tells Niko that he has made it, Niko then ask roman about his sport's car, Roman tells him is in the shop. Niko then decides to drive for Roman because he is drunk, and drives them to his apartment. As the player aboards the car many instructions can be seen in the upper left corner of the screen and a GPS in the lower left corner of the screen showing the player a yellow line, the player has to follow this line to reach Roman's Apartment. While driving Niko tells Roman to show him around the city, Roman tells him there has been a big scare and that they can't go across the bridges, so niko can only stay in broker, as he doesn't have a Visa. Final Cutscene After arriving Roman's apartment a cutscene rolls showing Niko confronting his cousin about his lies of him living the "American Dream", Roman insists on Niko that the luxury's he expects are coming. Roman then ask's Niko why he decide to come, as Niko is telling him roman falls asleep, Niko becomes angry and kicks the table, Roman immediately gets a phone call from a guy named Vlad threatening to cut his balls if he doesn't pay his debts. Roman then tells Niko to meet him in his Cab Depot. Instructions After completing this mission, the player can go outside the apartment. There Niko will be introduced to many of the game mechanics such Multiplayer, food stands, cars etc. The player can also take his time to explore the city and can complete some side mission needed for 100% completion. The player to continue the storyline must go to ther R in the map representing Roman Bellic. Mission Rewards Completing this mission introduces the player many of the game mechanics, it also awards the player with $25 and unlocks It's Your Call for Roman Bellic. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This mission marks the first appearances of Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic, Hossam Ramzy, and The Cook. *This mission introduces the Diamonds and the Heroin, which later become a huge plot element in the GTA IV era Games. *This is one of the few missions to feature both the Diamonds and the Heroin at the same time, the other one being Departure Time in TBOGT. *The way The Cook holds the Diamonds in the introductory cutscene in the game is the same way Jerry Kapowitz holds them at the end of TBOGT. *The player doesn't have to complete the mission to freely drive around Liberty City as long as they don't die or destroy the cab. Driving past the bridges connecting to Algonquin will immediately give the player a full six-star wanted-level. *The first song featured in the in the introduction is Soviet Connection by Michael Hunter this song is featured in Vladivostok FM as well as being the GTA IV's main theme. Category:Missions in GTA IV